The present invention generally relates to a method of bandwidth control, e.g. in a communication device or in a data processing device, and to a bandwidth control device.
In many communication devices, only a single data port is provided for transmitting different data types. In such situations, the different types of data need to be transmitted via the data port and a communication link connected thereto. However, even though there is only a single data port for the differing types of data, specific applications using the data port may require a specific level or quality of service. Thus, a method of controlling the bandwidth for the communication device must be implemented. Prior attempts at controlling the bandwidth have often provided unsatisfactory results.